


But What About Me? (Reisi Munakata x Reader x Ryuuhou Kamo Angst) (A Collaboration with TrinityThatcher)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, K Project - Freeform, Two Endings, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, reisi munakata - Freeform, ryuuhou kamo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Reisi's plans to marry you hit a massive roadblock when you reveal the news to him.Angst, Two Endings, A collaboration with TrinityThatcher





	But What About Me? (Reisi Munakata x Reader x Ryuuhou Kamo Angst) (A Collaboration with TrinityThatcher)

Today was going to be a perfect day, he could feel it.

Throughout the morning, he’d hardly been able to contain his excitement. Just knowing that the little velvet box was in his coat pocket was enough to make him smile brightly, which earned him plenty of odd stares from his subordinates. He couldn’t wait to see you for your regular lunchtime tea.

He sat in his office, tapping his heel against the carpet; time had never moved slower than it had today. He lamented to himself the fact that you were currently stationed in one of the smaller surveillance rooms, and your lunch break was therefore timed after that of the other rooms. It made his wait that much longer, but it wasn’t all terrible, he thought. He had plenty of time to think about what he would say to you when you came in.

“ ‘I know that you’ve been hiding something very special from me, so’—- no, no, that doesn’t sound right…” he mumbled to himself, holding his chin in his hands as he thought. “Of course she would be hesitant to tell me outright, as any young woman in her position would be, so the best thing to do is reassure her…. Hmmm…. ‘Darling, I know that there is something you have been worrying over’….. yes, that’s much better~!”  
Munakata smiled, relaxing back in his seat and digging into his coat pocket, pulling out the small black box he’d been hiding all morning. He opened it, letting out a long sigh as light refracted off the beautiful diamond seated atop the gold ring within.  
“It isn’t what I would call opportune timing, but I suppose life throws curve balls every now and then.” He laughed softly to himself, marveling at the little engagement ring.

He hadn’t planned on proposing to you until a little later in your lives, when things had finally settled down again between the clans and he could confidently take time off to be with you. He’d always thought that when he finally found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he would make absolutely sure that she felt the same way of him before voicing his feelings. However, this thinking came to an end about a week prior, when he’d come to visit your dormitory in the Scepter 4 housing for a late night rendezvous, and he’d found a thin plastic device in the wastebin of your bathroom along with a torn-up box labeled “First Response Pregnancy Test”. Despite not being the kind of man who would dig through someone else’s trash, he had to know what your test read. He remembered feeling his heart leap into his throat when he looked and saw the little pink plus sign.  
Of course, when he’d showered and come out of the bathroom to see you, you acted as if nothing was wrong. He realized immediately that you must be worried about what he thought, what he would do about it.  
So what better way was there to assure you that everything would be just fine than by marrying you to take responsibility for his actions?

It wasn’t as if he didn’t love you enough to want to marry you anyways; he adored you, cherished you. You were so precious to him; he couldn’t imagine any other possible outcome than marrying you and starting your family together. It was sooner than he had hoped, but that was alright; you could busy yourself with easy tasks around the base until the baby was born, at which point he would grant you leave to take care of the little one while he worked. And then, once things began to calm down again and the baby was a little bit older, a little bit bigger, he would place you in housing on the base to keep an eye on you both. He would have nothing else for the loves of his life. He would lasso the moon and gather the stars in a jar for you if you asked him to.

He was so lost in his happy thoughts that he almost didn’t hear the soft knocking on his office door. Quickly putting the engagement ring away in his pocket again, he straightened up in his seat and cleared his throat.

“Enter.”

There was a pause of about ten seconds before the door slowly creaked open, and you poked your head in, looking warily around the room before your eyes met his. You expression clouded with anxiety, the dark circles under your eyes becoming more pronounced.  
Without a word, you slipped into the room and gently shut the door behind you, walking agonizingly slowly up to Munakata’s desk. He stood from his chair and made his way around, finding it almost silly the way you flinched and bowed you head as he came closer.  
“I’m so glad to see you again, love~ How are you feeling?” he asked, reaching out for your arms and pulling you closer. You hesitated, and then let yourself become limp as his arms tightened around you.

“I’m…. I’m alright….” You murmured.

Munakata bowed his head and nuzzled into your hair, taking a deep breath and letting himself relax. He was starting to get excited again; he couldn’t let his rapidly beating heart betray his attempts to mask his emotions. He wanted you to be completely surprised.

“I’m glad. I heard from Awashima that you haven’t been feeling well lately? I worry about you, don’t you know~?” he cooed, pulling his head back and reaching up to pet your hair.  
He was taken aback when you flinched away from his hand again, your expression growing darker. It was as good a cue as any to get right to the point; there was no sense making you suffer any longer.

“Darling, I have something—-“

“Reisi, I have to tell you something!”

Munakata blinked, surprised at your outburst. It wasn’t like you to get so worked, up, though he could very well understand your feelings. He smiled softly, rubbing his thumb tenderly over your cheek.  
“Of course, I know. I already know, love~”

You jolted, the beginnings of tears welling up in your eyes. “You….. you k-know….? But…. You mean…..”

He shook his head, and his smile brightened. “It’s all okay~ It’s a bit sooner than I would have wished, but I’m no less happy than I would be if it happened later on, I promise you~! You and I can make this work, my love~”

Your lip trembled as you looked him in the eyes, searching for something. “You’re…. happy about it? I don’t understand…..”

He laughed. “Now, why on earth would I be anything but ecstatic? I love you so much, so of course this would be the outcome of that~! I will take full responsibility for the well being of you and the baby.”

You shook your head, tears dripping down your face and leaving wet trails along your cheeks. “How can you be happy about this? You can’t be, when I….”

“Of course I’m happy, my love~!” he lilted, his eyes narrowing in excitement. “I’m excited to start a family with you~ I cannot wait to meet our beautiful child~”

As soon as the words had left his mouth, he watched as your expression changed from frustration and confusion to one of gut-wrenching horror. Your face paled, your lovely (e/c) eyes widening enormously as his words processed in your mind.

“Oh god…. Oh, no, Reisi….”

You stepped back, out of his hold, shaking your head as you brought your hands to your mouth. Munakata watched you, concerned at how you were reacting. Had he said the wrong thing? Maybe it really WAS too soon to start a family together?

“No…? Love, you have nothing to worry about…” he reassured you, frowning as you closed your eyes and choked back a sob. “I promise, I will take care of you both. I’ll do whatever it takes to give you and the baby a comfortable life. I’ll try harder to take time off to see you, if it will make you happy!”  
He tilted his head, concerned. “Is it that you’re afraid? It’s too soon? If you are truly against having this child, I won’t hold it against you if you decide to…. to terminate your pregnancy. We can always have a child later in our lives. I understand that it’s your body, and you should do with it as you please—“

“No!!!”

Munakata jolted as you cried out, your arms wrapping around your midsection protectively. “I refuse to give up this child…” you growled, your voice wavering.  
He nodded, racking his brain for the right words. “I’m… I’m so glad you feel that way, love~ Then, like I said, I will—“

“Reisi, please…. Please stop…. “

Munakata blinked, a bit put-off at having been interrupted again. He watched as you straightened up, your hands in tight fists at your sides. 

“My love? Tell me, what can I do to put you at ease?” he asked softly. “I don’t understand why you are upset, but if you told me, I could help.”

You shook your head sorrowfully. “No, you can’t, Reisi… The only way you could possibly help me is if… if you let me go.”

Immediately, alarms began going off in Munakata’s head. What on earth were you talking about? Were you trying to be self-sacrificing so he wouldn’t have to worry about you? How ridiculous! How could he possibly leave you alone knowing that you were pregnant with his child? What kind of man would that make him? The simple idea of it was preposterous. He was perfectly capable of taking care of you.

“Now, love, I couldn’t possibly do that. Even the notion is ridiculous. Disregarding ourselves, to ignore my own child would be—“

“It’s not yours.”

Munakata blinked. “I…. beg your pardon? What do you mean?”

You body shook, your nails digging into your palms as you squeezed your eyes shut.  
“It isn’t your baby.” You whispered.

The blue king stood as still as stone, feeling as if his feet had rooted themselves into the carpet. Your words turned over and over in his head, words he understood, words he wished he didn’t understand. It was impossible…. No, he wished it was impossible, he wished he had a way of convincing himself that you couldn’t possibly have had the opportunity, but his contact with you was fairly limited. You had plenty of opportunity to seek comfort in another man away from his notice.

Giving a soft sigh, he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, his eyes dropping to the carpet. “I won’t… pretend to not be disappointed in you, love. I’m sure you know what you’ve done is wrong and you feel as if you’re paying for it now. But that doesn’t change how I feel. Even if it’s….. even if it is another man’s child, I will take care of you. I’m very hurt that you would do this, but I can see that you’re at least somewhat repentant….”  
He looked up, hoping to see you relaxing even a little bit; he was most certainly hurt at the thought of you cheating on him with another man, but he couldn’t deny that he still loved you, and would regret it if he simply cast you away now. You were probably sad, and scared, and very, very sorry. You had to be.

But you didn’t look like it.

Your head hanging down, you raised your hands to gently touch your midsection, as if you could sense the baby inside you even now. “No, Reisi. That won’t work. You don’t understand.”

You looked up, and though there were tears in your eyes, your expression was determined. “I haven’t loved you for a very long time. I could never find the right time or the right words to say it— I thought something was wrong with me, I thought I was a horrible person. But I can’t keep lying to you, not anymore. It’s not fair to you, or to me.”

You looked back at the door you had come from, trying your best not to imagine the blue king’s face. “The person whom this baby belongs to…. I love him, and I want to be with him. He takes care of me. He’s always there for me when I’m lonely. And he even…..” you choked out a laugh, “he even resigned, just so he could be with me and the baby.”

You turned back, training your eyes on the floor. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t bear the thought of seeing his expression now. “That’s why I’m here, right now. I’m giving you my notice of resignation. I….. I’m so fucking sorry, Reisi…. I never, never….”

You felt guilt lodge in your throat, and your words ran dry. You took deep breaths, trying to bring something, anything to your lips. But you could only form three words.

“I’m so sorry….. I’m so sorry…..”

Realizing that you’d said all you could say, you stepped back, going towards the entrance door. As you opened it and slipped out into the hallway, you took one look back involuntarily.

The great king of Scepter 4 stood rigidly in place, hands at his sides, back straight, eyes forward. The only difference you could see in his usual form was his face, flushed red. His expression was dead and flat, but tears fell down his cheeks, gathered at his chin, and dripped onto the front of his coat.

An overwhelming surge of sorrow washed over you, and before you could stop yourself, you opened your mouth and spoke the last words you would ever say to the man.

“Goodbye, Reisi….”

And then the door was shut, and your footfalls faded off down the hallway.

Munakata stood, simply stood in place for a good minute. His mind reeled, trying to grasp at anything, something to follow, something to focus on. He couldn’t. He was hurt, and worried about you, and angry about everything, and so, so, so sad.

He finally stumbled back, intending to go back to his seat, but his body simply gave up. He crumpled to the floor in front of his desk, leaning his back against the front wooden panel and letting his head fall back to stare at the ceiling fan above him. His tears began slipping from his cheeks to his jaw, collecting near his neck.

Why?

You were so happy, always smiling, always cheerful. You never, not once, told him that you were lonely. He would have done anything in his power to comfort you. Why hadn’t you just been honest with him? He could have saved your relationship, he could have prevented you from falling out of love.

So why?

Why had such a smart, sweet, and kind young woman such as yourself chosen to see another man in secret rather than confront your worries?

Why did you seek the comfort of another man’s arms over his?

Why did you let your smile become someone else’s treasure?

Why had you destroyed him like this?

Why?

The more he questioned himself, questioned you, questioned every moment from the time you had first kissed to the second you had uttered your last “I love you”, the more his consciousness slipped. Nothing except his own thoughts would register in his head. The harsh light of the fluorescent bulb overhead couldn’t even hurt his eyes. 

Sitting on the floor of his office, he slowly began to go numb……

(written by TrinityThatcher)  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you had told Kamo that you told Munakata the truth, he could feel a mixture of feelings. Guilt, a bit of fear, and the overwhelming need to apologize. He knew that going back to Scepter 4 to do so was probably not the best idea, but if he was going to get rid of those nasty feelings, this was the only way to do so.

It had been a couple weeks since then, and as he walked down the corridors to the king’s office, he could feel those feelings build up again. He wondered how it had happened, he wondered what the Blue King must have felt, he wondered what you must have felt, and he was beginning to wonder if he would be able to leave the building in one piece after this.

With his stomach twisting in knots, he soon approached Munakata’s door, the sleek wood, glinting from the sunlight shining in through the window. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves before he rapped his knuckles against the door. 

“Enter.”

Needing one last push of courage, Kamo took another deep breath before gripping the crystal doorknob and pushing open the door. It was almost as if he never left; it seemed almost programmed into his body to act a certain way in this room. And off to the left, seated at a large maple wood desk, was the Blue King himself, looking over papers of some sort. As Kamo approached the desk, the megane didn’t look up right away, before speaking.

“What is i--”

He looked up as he spoke, his words faltering as he caught sight of who stood before him. He had learned the night that you left that the child was Kamo’s, straight from Awashima’s unfaltering mouth. When she had told him that it was in fact Kamo’s child, he had thought back on what had happened in the previous weeks before you had left. It all connected, and he had felt so utterly foolish for not realizing sooner. He had felt so much betrayal and disgust, so much hurt and loathing. He had come up for excuses as to how you weren’t as understanding as he had thought you were, but later dashed them aside. He never expected to see him again, and the wound’s were still rather fresh. The bluenette’s gaze on the man turned steely, and his words came out hard.

“What are you doing here?”

Kamo swallowed down the lump that had grown in his throat and looked right into Munakata’s harsh gaze.

“I came to apologize. What happened--”

“Apologize? Tch. I hardly think that you’re capable of that.”

Munakata’s gaze didn’t shift as he spoke. Under normal circumstances, he would’ve listened to the man’s apology, and assess it. But to hell with that; this was just too personal.

“You knew damn well that she was my girl... Even if she was no longer in love with me, you allowed her to flounce over to you and cheat. You were her friend and one of my best men, and even though you knew it was wrong, you slept with her... And got her pregnant...”

The captain stood from his seat, his eyes unwavering as Kamo tried to interject.

“I-I understand that, sir. I do, and that’s why I’m here to sincerely apologize for my rash actions. However, we loved each other, and still love each other. What were we supposed to do?”

“Have her break things off with me before you let your pants drop. Let me ask you something. What did you think was going to happen? Did you think I was going to go unaware of your rendezvous’ forever? That I wouldn’t eventually catch on, or hear it from someone else? If that was the case, you aren’t as smart as I initially thought you were. I’m no fool, Ryuho Kamo, and I certainly don’t like being made a fool of.”

The bluenette leaned forward on his desk, his palms pressing down on the hard wood surface. His eyebrows furrowed in anger as he continued, not allowing the man to get a single word. He was finally able to tell this guy what had been eating away at him for days.

“Did you know I was going to propose to that woman? I was ready to take responsibility for a child that’s not even mine and marry her, like I wanted to. How do you think I felt when the moment I’m about to pop the question, she tells me that she isn’t in love with me anymore, in love with someone else, and pregnant with their child? How do you think I felt when all of Scepter 4 found out that she left me after a seemingly good three years together, and how do you think I felt finding out that it was you? Well, I’ll tell you how I felt; angry, betrayed, utterly torn to pieces... And you have the gall to come here to apologize? You stole something precious to me... You think I give a damn that you love each other? You didn’t give a damn that I loved her.”

The man straightened up, his eyes piercing straight through Kamo. There was no filter in his mind to keep him from saying anything out of line.

“You had your chance at love, and you fucked it up. Then you stole mine... Consider yourself lucky that you resigned before I found out, because if I found out beforehand, you probably wouldn’t be here right now, trembling in your shoes as you try to explain yourself. I’m actually quite glad you resigned, because although you were a terrific ally, I don’t want selfish pieces of garbage among my forces.”

As he spoke, he walked around his desk to the man, who didn’t move an inch as the captain approached him. He looked straight ahead, unable to utter a sound as the captain spoke right in his ear.

“How will you support her and your child now that you no longer have a job, hm? Are you going to start up another bakery that’ll go under again? It certainly is hard to find work nowadays, isn’t it?”

Kamo could feel a plethora of emotions well up in his body. He was right, after all. He hadn’t been able to find another job yet, and he didn’t have enough money to start up another bakery. The megane smirked devilishly, pulling his mouth away from the man’s ear and faced the window.

“You both have wasted plenty of my time and energy. I don’t need or want your apology. What you did was unforgivable, morally sick, and inconsiderate. There’s so much more that I could say, however, I think you get the point. Now, leave the premises before I have you escorted out. You’re no longer allowed here. Get out of my sight.”

It took Kamo a few moments to process what he said, before he turned and walked to the door. He glanced back at the captain, and said one last sincere apology.

“I’m truly sorry for the pain I’ve caused you... Reisi...”

With that said, he turned back to the door, pulling it open and closing it behind him, headed down the corridor one last time.

 

(Ending One)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'There you are. I can see you clear as day, standing before me with tears in your eyes and a frown on your face. '

"I haven’t loved you for a really long time... I just couldn’t find the words to tell you..."

'It was so unreal... You can’t say those words to me. You couldn’t possibly feel that way. Not after the years of being together with what seemed like a happy relationship.'

"It’s not yours..."

'But it has to be... It has to be! Who else could this baby belong to?'

"I love him, and I want to be with him.... He takes care of me, he’s always there for me..."

'But... But I was always there for you... I always listened to you and tried my hardest to give you the best I could....'

"I’m so, so sorry..."

'Wait.... Wait, come back... don’t go.... Please, come back! You can’t leave me this way.... You can’t possibly.... leave me like this....'

'Maybe if I can grab onto you.... you won’t go.... let me reach out for you and-- wait, don’t turn around... don’t do it! I can’t reach you if you do that! Stop... stop...'

______________________________________________________________

In an instant, Reisi’s body jerked a little, his eyes flying open as he awoke from his sleep. He sat himself upright in his seat, rubbing crumbs from his eyes as he tried to process what had happened.

'Was... was that all a dream? It seemed so real...'

He took a look around the room. It was his office; nothing seemed out of place, or different at all, and the sunlight was shining through the windows, casting rays of light across his desk. Everything was in its place.

As consciousness continued to come back to him, he remembered the engagement ring that was stashed away in his pocket. He quickly reached in and pulled out the black velvet box, opening it to find the diamond ring situated in its place inside. A sigh of relief escaped his lungs; maybe it really was just a dream. Maybe you were in love with him, as you always had been. Maybe...

The bluenette was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of his door opening, at which he quickly stashed the box back into his coat pocket. When you walked inside, he could feel his breath catch in his throat; this was almost scarily similar. The megane quickly stood from his seat and made his way around his desk to you.

“D-Darling...”

“I’m sorry... I knocked several times, but you wouldn’t answer, so I-- H-Hah? R-Reisi!”

You were taken aback when your lover hugged you tightly in his arms. It was unexpected; all you had done was come into his office. Did something happen?

“R-Reisi, what is this all of a sudden?”

The man pulled away from you and looked at you with serious eyes, holding your arms securely in his hands.

“Do you... Do you still love me? Really love me?”

“Reisi, of course I do. Where is this coming from?”

The bluenette in front of you sighed and sunk back down to hug you once again, burrowing his face into the nook of your neck and closing his eyes.

“Thank goodness.... I had this horrid dream... You had fallen out of love with me and found comfort in another man... and you became pregnant with his child... and you left me...”

You stood in surprise as he explained his dream, your heart aching a little as he explained every detail. When he finished, you smiled softly and wrapped your arms tightly around him. The poor dear... You turned your head slightly and kissed his cheek tenderly.

“That’s quite a dream. Only one part of it is true, though.”

The captain pulled away from you slightly and looked at you with some confusion. Any part of that dream being real would have been horrid, so he could only imagine which part of it was true.

“What is it?”

“Reisi, my darling... I am pregnant. But with your child~”

His eyes widened in surprise as you caressed his cheek as you spoke, your words hitting him in an unprotected spot in his heart. But as it processed, he could feel his resolve strengthen, and he smiled widely to you.

“Well, then, I suppose I can do this correctly then~”

Now you were confused; what did he mean? What was he going to do? But you soon got your answer as he kneeled down in front of you, taking your hand into his... 

 

(Ending Two)


End file.
